Who's Who?
Synopsis Jackie hires Oscar Blaketon as a private investigator, David's date doesn't go as planned, and Gina has news for Phil. Full Summary During a dinner at Ashfordly Hall the county High Sheriff Andrew Parkin makes a pass at Susie Cope, who is serving at the dinner. On their way home from the dinner Parkin and his wife Sonia run down the farmer Colin Taylor. The Parkins claim that Mrs. Parkin was driving the car due to him having too much to drink, but PC Bradley is not sure because the driver's seat was too far back for her. Either way the accident may turn out to be a costly affair for the Parkins, because their insurance does not cover her driving the car. Furthermore Susie Cope tells Oscar Blaketon, who is acting as a private investigator on Taylor's behalf, that she is certain that it was the High Sheriff himself who was behind the wheel. Vernon Scripps revives an old idea of his, a marriage bureau. Cast * Donald Pickering as Andrew Parkin * Angela Douglas as Sonia Parkin * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Emma Williams as Susie Cope * Iain Rogerson as Jim Cope * Trevor Heath as Colin Taylor * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * Tina Gray as Alice Simms * Dave Nichols as Big Bo * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator Gallery File:Who'sWho1.png|Lord Ashfordly host a dinner party File:Who'sWho2.png|Susie prepares the beverage File:Who'sWho3.png|Andrew flirts with Susie File:Who'sWho4.png|Susie kicks Andrew File:Who'sWho5.png|Taylor warns Jim about his cows File:Who'sWho6.png|Jim almost crashes into Andrew's Rolls Royce File:Who'sWho7.png|Jim warns Andrew but is ran off the roads File:Who'sWho8.png|Colin lies unconscious File:Who'sWho9.png|Jim picks Susie up File:Who'sWho10.png|Sonia orders Andrew to call for an ambulance File:Who'sWho11.png|Oscar leaves off for the evening File:Who'sWho12.png|The police questions the Parkin's File:Who'sWho13.png|Vernon prepares for a new business venture File:Who'sWho14.png|The police decides to question further into the accident File:Who'sWho15.png|Phil pops by the Aidensfield Arms File:Who'sWho16.png|Bernie discovers Vernon's new business File:Who'sWho17.png|Vernon tells Bernie about his marriage bureau File:Who'sWho19.png|The police make further inquiries File:Who'sWho21.png|Gina gives herself some space File:Who'sWho22.png|Gina thinks over her decision File:Who'sWho23.png|Mike question Lord Ashfordly about the Parkin's File:Who'sWho24.png|David looks around the photo album biographies File:Who'sWho25.png|The police finds that Sonia was not insured to drive the car File:Who'sWho26.png|Vernon goes bachelor hunting around Aidensfield File:Who'sWho27.png|Phil visits the pub again File:Who'sWho28.png|Gina tells Phil that she can't marry him File:Who'sWho29.png|Phil was in a state of shock that Gina turned him down File:Who'sWho31.png|Mike discuss to Jackie that Colin's insurance went from bad to worst File:Who'sWho32.png|David writes his own biography File:Who'sWho33.png|Phil and Alf discuss about Gina's action File:Who'sWho34.png|Mike warns Craddock that Colin hired a solicitor and a detective File:Who'sWho35.png|Jackie hires Blaketon as detective File:Who'sWho36.png|Jim tells Blaketon that Susie was fired from Ashfordly estate File:Who'sWho37.png|David mails his biography away File:Who'sWho38.png|Blaketon questions Lord Ashfordly File:Who'sWho39.png|Andrew was told to pay a small ex gratia payment to deal things File:Who'sWho40.png|Oscar ask if Susie obtained a new job File:Who'sWho42.png|Susie tells Oscar that he saw Andrew driving the Rolls Royce File:Who'sWho43.png|Alice Simms looks for the Vernon File:Who'sWho45.png|Alice and Bernie had a nice talk File:Who'sWho46.png|Oscar tells Jim not to accept Andrew's offer File:Who'sWho48.png|Bernie is shocked that Vernon partnered Alice to Ted Policott File:Who'sWho49.png|Oscar bluffs to Lord Ashfordly File:Who'sWho50.png|Bernie tries to think of a plan for Alice File:Who'sWho51.png|Jackie was unhappy to Oscar's action File:Who'sWho52.png|Oscar tries to convince Andrew again but to no avail File:Who'sWho53.png|Alf tells Craddock about Phil's situation File:Who'sWho54.png|Bernie tells Oscar about the hair shop under Andrew's name File:Who'sWho55.png|Oscar finds his answers to bust Andrew File:Who'sWho56.png|Oscar heads to the Council Office at Whitby File:Who'sWho57.png|Bernie tells Alice that Ted is not the man she thinks it is File:Who'sWho58.png|Alice tells Bernie that she is a inveterate gambler File:Who'sWho59.png|A new flower blossoms over Ted and Alice File:Who'sWho60.png|Oscar finally finds his answer to bust Andrew File:Who'sWho61.png|A visitor comes into the Greengrass property File:Who'sWho62.png|Big Bo introduces himself File:Who'sWho63.png|Big Bo tells Vernon that David has been writing to his wife File:Who'sWho64.png|Oscar tells Sonia that she was not insured to drive File:Who'sWho65.png|Vernon tells David not to go home File:Who'sWho66.png|Sonia tries to write a check for Colin File:Who'sWho67.png|Vernon calls Alf to consult with Big Bo File:Who'sWho68.png|Alf finds Big Bo sleeping and out cold File:Who'sWho69.png|Sonia comes over to Mike to tell the whole truth File:Who'sWho70.png|Phil asks Craddock if his resignation papers were sent File:Who'sWho71.png|With luck on his side, Bellamy is back on duty again Category:Series Ten Category:Episodes